


Changes

by in_the_bottle



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-24
Updated: 2003-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet from Tom's POV at the end of season 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be drafting an affidavit, got that done halfway and decided that my muse needs a workout before she gets too lazy to do anything. So, I opened a new document, and this snippet came out.
> 
> Not beta'd. So all mistakes are mine, mine, MINE!! A-hem. Tom's POV, vaguely C/P, kinda like vaguely gay... damn it, I've been watching too much Sports Night! ;)

There was a time when he would have given anything to see that smile directed at him, but it never did. 

 

There was a time when he would have done almost everything in order to get his approval and earn his respect, but that was in the past. 

 

There was a time when he would have died for him, but not anymore. 

 

Seven years.

 

To some, it might be a long time, to others, not so long.

 

It was long enough for things to change.

 

He no longer craved the smiles or the approvals and he had more than earned the respect. He would probably still go through hell for him, but he would no longer die for him. That right was now reserved for another; someone more precious to him than anyone else in the world: his daughter. 

 

He picked up her tiny form from the crib, smiling as she gurgled at him and attempted to grab his nose. 

 

Holding her close, he made funny faces at her, laughing along with her. 

 

And it was almost enough for him to forget the time before things changed.

 

The End


End file.
